ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Against Time
Story The Proto-TRUK is flying through space, approaching Encephalonus IV. Elektra: Ugh! This detour is taking way to long! I understand that we’re trying to avoid detection from Kronos, but surely we could’ve gotten back to Tack’s group faster! I’m through with running like this! John: It’s just a little longer now. Once we regroup with them, it’ll be much easier to handle Kronos troops while I handle Kronos himself. I’ll have to go all out if I want to beat him, and I need space to do it. Elektra: Fine, fine! Can’t we hit light speed or something? John: Well, now that we’re clear of the asteroid field, Several Chronian ships come out of light speed led by the Incursean flagship, startling the two. John activates the stealth mode, as they kill the engines. Elektra: How’d they find us so easily?! John: This is Kronos we’re talking about, but I don’t think they did. They’re focusing their attention on the planet. Ragnarok’s ship exits hyper space, stationing itself a distance away. The ship angles itself to be pointing at the Incursean Flagship, while the other Chronian ships take a formation to protect it. Psychobos: C-c-confound it! He’s going for my home! My family! Ragnarok: If you wish to strike, now is the time to do it. Kryptal: (On monitor) The Mummy and I have reloaded the corrodium beam! You better make this shot count. I don’t believe we’ll be able to reload it fast enough for another shot! The ship charges, then fires a powerful corrodium beam at the Chronian fleet. The fleet raises shields, as it takes the brunt of the attack. The Chronian ships closest to the blast feel its effect, as the ships break down, collapsing into the void of space. John: Corrodium. Wow, I’m an idiot! Psychobos was looking for a new power source! And we let him have it. Elektra: What about Kevin? Didn’t you say he was going onto that ship? John’s eyes glow green with mana, then revert. John: Yeah. His team’s still onboard. Alright. Elektra, sneak onboard. Locate and rescue Kevin’s team. Sabotage the ship however you can, but don’t make that a priority. Elektra: Fine. Watch yourself. John stands and heads for the hatch, Elektra taking the wheel. She opens the hatch, as John turns into Astrodactyl, flying out. She closes the hatch, then turns to fly at Ragnarok’s ship. Kronos: They may have caught me off guard the last time they used that cannon, but this time, I’m prepared. Hm? The monitor focuses on Astrodactyl, who is flying in their direction. Kronos: John Spacewalker. I guess I have good timing! I can destroy you and the nefarious Black Hawks in one go. Bring me the Hands Of Armageddon! Chronian soldiers bring the Hands to Kronos, while Psyphon looks nervous. Psyphon: Are you sure about this sir? This device, Kronos: Creates a gateway to the other end of time, into the dimension that was created to serve as my prison. But now, it serves as the key to my power. There’s one other being locked away there. And now, (His hand glows with a time sphere) let us summon it! Come forth, Typhon! Kronos slams his time sphere into the Hands, as a portal opens up in space. Astrodactyl starts to get sucked in, when he releases a propulsion wave, countering the effect. A black cosmic storm emerges from the portal, heading towards Encephalonus IV. Astrodactyl: Typhon? Doh! (He face palms himself.) Everything about that trip to Ancient Greece is coming back to haunt me now! The cosmic storm acts like a vacuum, sucking everything in. Astrodactyl disengages his jetpack and folds his wings in, allowing himself to get sucked into the storm. Kronos: Yes. Even if he can stop Typhon, it won’t be in time. The crab will suffer for trying to mess with me. A secondary portal opens inside the Incursean ship, catching Kronos off guard. Intellectuary is thrown out, him adjusting his neck as he does. Intellectuary: So close. If I just had a little more time. Psyphon: (In fear) Intellectuary! Kronos: Who is this? Psyphon: The one who summoned your army to this dimension, sir. Kronos: I see. For that, you have my thanks. However, if you don’t join me now, I’ll have to kill you. Intellectuary: What a coincident. I was about to tell you the same thing. End Scene Psychobos: No, no, no! (He stomps the ground) What is that monstrosity?! Khyber: If what I read about Kronos is accurate, that being is Typhon, the father of monsters. More powerful than anything than Kronos’ time. Ragnarok: Its presence is a bad omen. It looks impossible to destroy that thing. Psychobos: Like I’ll a-a-allow for that p-p-pitiful, and I use the term loosely, answer! We shall save my home at all costs! Kryptal! Load the corrodium beam! Kryptal: But sir, Psychobos: Do it! I want a shot ready to fire at that thing! If they th-h-hink that we’ll go down without a fight, they are sorely mistaken. Kevin, Manny and Alan are sitting in a jail cell, while Gorvan and Liam are guarding it. Manny pounds on the door, furious. Kevin is still in a state of shock. Manny: Let me out of here! Gorvan: Fat chance! I’ve never had a prisoner escape from me! Manny: Just the ones you let out, fatso! Gorvan: What was that?! You want to say that to my face! Manny: Yeah! So let me out and let’s settle this like Tetramand! Gorvan: If only you were full Tetramand. Then it might be a challenge! Manny groans, as he walks to the bench, plopping down to a seat. A thud then occurs outside, along with a screech. Liam: Ba-gawk! Intruder! A thud occurs, as Liam drops. The door’s unlocked, as Elektra was standing there. Elektra: Hey there boys. Need a hand? Alan: Miss Elektra! Am I glad to see you! Manny: We were doing just fine without you! We didn’t need rescuing! Elektra: (Sarcastically) Uh-huh. Sure you didn’t. Well, you got one anyway. Alan: I’ll take it. Elektra: Come on. We’ll grab your ship, and we’ll arrest these two that we’ve got. Weaken them at least. Kevin: Here I thought you’d just kill them. Everyone looks at Kevin, who hasn’t moved. Elektra: Maybe once before. But John’s morals must’ve finally worn off on me. It sucks, but we have to accept it. Now come on. Kevin: You guys go. I have something to take care of. Manny: C’mon man. You’re still going after Ragnarok? Kevin: Only one of us is leaving this ship alive. Manny: Yeah, you’re still going after him. Elektra: Fine. We’ll have to help out then. Manny, Alan, get them to the ship. Take it and start firing at this thing. I’ll disable the shields so you can. With some luck, we’ll all make it out of this. Ultimate Rath, with his right eye closed, is tearing through Chronian soldiers on the Incursean flagship, splitting into three clones to overwhelm them. The Ultimate Raths charge at Kronos, as they all jump and pounce at Kronos. Kronos looks unamused, as time slows down, Ultimate Rath looking confused as his claws inch closer to Kronos. Kronos: You really don’t know who I am, do you? I am Kronos, lord of time. Kronos’ scythe materializes, as he slices through the first clone, disintegrating it. He then strikes the second one, destroying it. Ultimate Rath starts to speed up, as Kronos kicks Ultimate Rath away. Ultimate Rath: I know everything about you. You went to Earth to go after Promethium, corrupted by its power. You were then dethroned by the greek gods, and tried to initiate revenge using Typhon, the beast that you just sent out there. That time, you were defeated by John Smith. We share a common enemy. We should work together to defeat him. Kronos: Perhaps. But I want to kill him myself. Ultimate Rath: Then why let your sentry do it? Kronos scowls, as two Chronians swings energy blades at Ultimate Rath. Ultimate Rath turns into Mummy Dusk, the blades cutting through him. Mummy Dusk’s right eye is torn off. Mummy Dusk regenerates, extending bandages and using them to snap the Chronian’s necks. Mummy Dusk extends his arm at Kronos, who dodges. Kronos touches the bandage, as the paper bandages turn to dust. It starts to spread down the arm, Mummy Dusk’s eyes widening. Mummy Dusk: Let’s make this interesting. Mummy Dusk transforming, the Omnitrix symbol becoming the Ultimatrix symbol. His body becomes stainless steel instead of paper, his body being a uniform grey. His right eye is still missing. Ultimate Mummy Dusk: Let’s see how you handle this one. Kronos fires another time sphere, it bouncing off Ultimate Mummy Dusk’s armor. Kronos looks slightly disturbed, as Ultimate Mummy Dusk extends several metal bandages at him. Kronos parries them with his scythe, which isn’t cutting through the bandages. Ultimate Mummy Dusk continues to extend them at Kronos, while bandages extend from his back, impaling the Chronians. One wraps around Psyphon, pulling him in. Psyphon: Master! I, uh, what? Ultimate Mummy Dusk: Is there a reason that you’re serving him? Psyphon: (Terrified) Well, I, uh, was ensuring my survival until your return! I knew that you would return to destroy all, so I kept my head low. I convinced Kronos to activate the portal! Ultimate Mummy Dusk: Really? I am impressed by your loyalty. Psyphon smiles, as the bandages wrap around his head, twisting it and snapping his neck. Ultimate Mummy Dusk then tosses him away. Ultimate Mummy Dusk: But I kill all I see as a traitor. I apologize if you were being truthful. Ultimate Mummy Dusk attacks Kronos again, who slows down time. Kronos walks through the bandage tendrils, and stares Ultimate Mummy Dusk in the eye. Kronos: How can you expect anyone to be loyal if you kill them all? Ultimate Mummy Dusk transforms into Shadow Lance, blasting Kronos with a Chaos Blast. Shadow Lance: Through fear. A Chronian glows and explodes, Kronos being reborn. Shadow Lance runs around the room, up the wall, firing Chaos Spears. Kronos spins his scythe, deflecting each shot. Kronos extends the scythe, Shadow Lance teleporting away. Kronos teleports as Shadow Lance goes to kick him, as Kronos slashes at Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance moves back, but the tip of the scythe cuts Shadow Lance’s left arm. Shadow Lance: Ugh! Shadow Lance drops, grabbing his arm, which feels like it was on fire. Shadow Lance is paralyzed, as Kronos walks over, wrapping the scythe around his neck. Kronos: Any last words? Shadow Lance teleports, disappearing. Kronos sighs, lowering his scythe. Kronos: Coward. End Scene Kryptal and Mummy are frantically working to reload the corrodium beam, as Elektra sneaks in. Elektra works on the computer, disabling the shields. Kryptal gets on the monitor. Kryptal: Sir, we are ready. Surprisingly. Psychobos: Ragnarok, fire! Ragnarok activates the machine, as Mummy looks around, spotting Elektra. Outraged, it charges at her, her jumping and dodging. Kryptal: An intruder?! Seize her! Mummy extends bandages, as Elektra takes off running. The ship fires a corrodium beam at the cosmic storm, the impact shaking it. Astrodactyl is shaken up, as he stares at Typhon, a colossal black To’Kustar in the face, it roaring in anger. Astrodactyl: Can they try not to make it angry?! The cosmic storm starts to shift, as it fully exits the portal. Astrodactyl spots this. Astrodactyl: Oh, no you don’t! Astrodactyl shifts to Super John, as he holds his arms out. A mana field catches the storm, anchoring it into place in space. The cosmic storm is stationary, the portal still open behind it. The Rustbucket flies around Ragnarok’s ship, firing shots at it. The ship is hit, it shaking violently from the attack. Psychobos: What is this?! Get the shields up! Khyber: Well, it seems like this mission is taking a turn for the worse. I propose abandoning ship. Ragnarok: No! We will defend this ship, and if you don’t like it, (He grabs Khyber’s collar) You can leave. Khyber: Very well. Khyber pushes Ragnarok off, whistling. His pet runs over, transforming into Hypnotick. Khyber puts a helmet on that covers his face, as he hops onto Hypnotick. Hypnotick flies off, phasing through the wall. Psychobos: Well, that was wise. Ragnarok: I will not let them destroy my ship. Kevin: Don’t worry. You’re going down with it. Ragnarok turns, seeing Kevin encased in taydenite. Ragnarok sighs, as if irritated. Ragnarok: I so don’t have time for your vendetta right now. Kevin: Those guys are here for me. If I don’t send the word, this thing gets blasted into space. Ragnarok: Doesn’t seem like I have much choice here. Psychobos, I suggest you get out of here. Psychobos runs off, as Ragnarok fires a solar blast at Kevin. Kevin rolls and dodges, jumping at Ragnarok. Ragnarok blocks the fist, and kicks Kevin back. Kevin rolls with it, and jumps again to dodge. More shots hit the shape, it shaking violently and beginning to break. Ragnarok loses his footing, as Kevin strikes him hard with a mallet hand. Ragnarok falls, as Kevin grabs him by the throat. Ragnarok: You think killing me means anything? No. Doing this has no purpose. Killing for revenge, it won’t restore your faith, it won’t ease your pain. Kevin: Maybe. But those innocent you kill will be able to rest in peace. Kevin’s hand forms a blade, as he impales Ragnarok in the forehead, his gasp for one last breath frozen on his face. Kevin pulls his blade out, and lets Ragnarok drop. Kevin: That’s for my father, Devin Levin. And my friend, Lucy Mann. The Rustbucket pulls up by the window, as Kevin charges through and breaks the glass. He lands in the hatch, as it closes. The Rustbucket flies off. Alan: Alright. Elektra gave me the coordinates to where to meet up with them. Kevin: We’re not meeting up with them. We’re going to honor Lucy, by ending the war with the Lenopan. Manny: Do you know how crazy that sounds? Kevin: Yeah. Fortunately, I know a guy who can help. Super John strains, as he pushes the cosmic storm back through the portal. Typhon tries to resist, extending its six arms to attack. Super John exerts chaos mana to deflect them, the pressure increasing. Typhon is pushed back into the portal, which closes afterwards. Super John is panting heavily, as the Chronian fleet approaches. Super John teleports away, disappearing. Kronos: So, you run as well. You two are cut from the same cloth. Strategic, cunning and despicable. Super John teleports aboard the Proto-TRUK, reverting. He sits, struck with fatigue. Elektra: You look terrible. John: (Out of breath) You try pushing a god back with shill willpower. They get out okay? Elektra: Yeah. They should meet us at Tack’s ship, assuming his position doesn’t change. John: Good. Then we should The computer beeps, showing an incoming call. John: Huh. Wonder who that is? Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Kevin Levin * Manny Armstrong * Alan Albright Neutral * Black Hawks * Ragnarok (death) * Dr. Psychobos * Khyber * Khyber's Pet * Gorvan * Liam * Kryptal * Mummy * Intellectuary Villains * Kronos * Chronians * Psyphon (death) * Typhon Aliens By John * Astrodactyl * Super John By Intellectuary * Ultimate Rath (first re-appearance) * Mummy Dusk * Ultimate Mummy Dusk (first appearance) * Shadow Lance By Khyber's Pet * Hypnotick Trivia * This episode marks the end of the Black Hawks, with its members scattered or dead. * It's revealed that Typhon was thrown into Kronos' dimension. * Intellectuary was searching for something in Kronos' dimension. * Kevin finally gets his revenge on Ragnarok. * Kronos says that John and Intellectuary are similar. * Elektra uses a quote from The Lord of the Rings: Two Towers when she says "You look terrible." * Ultimate Mummy Dusk was an alien that was originally supposed to be introduced in War Games Revived, 4 series ago. He was removed due to at the time, he would have no other appearances. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Kronos Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War